1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to biomedical stimulation implants, and more particularly to a high channel count high-voltage stimulator utilizing an electrical charge cancellation method.
2. Description of Related Art
Implants which provide high-voltage stimulation are being increasingly utilized for relieving a wide variety of medical conditions. Several high-voltage stimulator integrated circuits (ICs) have been reported in the past few years. Some of these stimulators reported in the literature provide multiple channel operation (e.g., 1024, 1600 channels), however, each have significant drawbacks for practical use, such as a large size per channel, requiring external diodes, limited output voltage compliance, requiring external power receiver circuit, and so forth.
Accordingly, a need exists for a high channel count high-voltage medical stimulator device which has a small circuit size per channel and overcomes the drawbacks of previous solutions.